


Expelli-My-Ass

by daehwisdays (ataezingkookie)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gryffindor Brian, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin Jae, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataezingkookie/pseuds/daehwisdays
Summary: Six years of rivalry is hard to maintain. That must mean that Jae and Brian have something special, right?OR the one where Brian challenges Jae to a race on broomsticks, and love ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGISE FOR THE TITLE THRE IS LITERALLY NOTHING I CAN SAY TO JUSTIFY MYSELF!!
> 
> I have been reading so many Hogwarts au's for other fandoms recently, and I thought I'd attempt one for the lovely Jaehyungparkian ship.
> 
> Now, go easy on me, I'm doing my research but it's been years since i've read the books, so if some of my terminology is wrong pls don't hurt me lmao..
> 
> I'm kind of just rolling with this fic, I've not planned out every single thing yet,, but i know the general story line hahah

 

 

 

It started with an age old rivalry. 

 

Well known, handsome, pure-blooded Gryffindor, versus messy haired, lanky limbed, muggle born Slytherin. Brian versus Jae. That’s all there ever was.

 

Quidditch, and flying was something that Jae had always avoided. After all, gangly, too-long limbs never made him good at any sport when he was growing up in the muggle world. 

 

He’d gone to matches of course, watched the players zooming around, outwardly scoffing at their idiocy, but inwardly longing to have some of their confidence and bravery.

 

Jae would never admit it, but deep down, a tiny, minuscule part of him admired Brian, Gryffindor quidditch team captain. 

 

But that part of him was tiny, like _really_ tiny. It probably didn’t even exist, just a figment of his imagination.

 

Jae just wanted to be recognised as being good at something.

 

His childhood had consisted of being the butt of too many jokes for too long, and as much as he’d hate to admit, it took a knock to his confidence. Sports lessons in primary school were the biggest catalyst to the mocking.

 

Avoiding flying lessons had been all too easy, hiding with Jimin in the Slytherin common room, practising the potions and learning the spells that they wouldn't teach in lessons, the ones that change your hair blue, or turn your fingernails into tin foil. No one had even looked for them.

 

It wasn’t until Brian, fucking Brian. 

 

The dumbass Gryffindor prefect hadn't been able to take a joke, surprise surprise. They’d been at Hogsmead, Jae had caught Brian’s chocolate frog that had been too speedy for him to grab, and he’d eaten it, right there in front of him, the usual teasing glint in his eye. 

 

It was payback you see. He knows it was Brian who convinced the Slytherin prefects to change the password to their dormitories, even Jimin hadn’t let him in, giggling down the phone at his expense. Jae had been forced to sneak into the Hufflepuff dorms for two nights - not that it was difficult, Wonpil is very easy to persuade. 

 

Thankfully Sungjin had been right behind Brian to hold him back. It’s not that Jae couldn’t handle any of the mediocre spells Brian threw his way, but he’d rather not risk it, thank you very much. 

 

It had been then that Brian had challenged him. 

 

“Okay Park, lets end--whatever this is--this once and for all. I challenge you.”

 

Jae smirked.

 

“Go ahead name your price, I’ll beat you at anything. Potions, herbology, astron--”

 

“--Quidditch.”

 

Jae promptly shut his mouth. The entire population of Honeydukes seemed to be holding their breath.

 

Everyone knew of this pair’s rivalry, started in their first year at Hogwarts, no one but the two of them could even remember why, just that ever since then, they’d been sabotaging each other any opportunity they had. Now as sixth year students, Brian with a reputation to uphold as a prefect, Jae had more leeway to cause mischief. 

 

It was probably everything having built up to this, Brian finally snapping. The prank howlers he'd sent, the cat vomit Brian had found under his bed, Brian's robes going missing after a quidditch game. Jae still didn't think he'd taken it too far though.

 

But this, this was--

 

It was almost definitely known by everyone in the shop, that Jae had never actually ridden a broom before. He knew the logistics and theory behind it, but the practical? Nope. That was a mystery to him.

 

It didn’t help that he had a fear of heights. 

 

He couldn’t back down though. 

 

So he didn’t.

 

In the coming weeks before the date Brian set for their race ( _“it’s got to be_ after _the exams, they need my full attention if I’m going to be Head Boy next year”_ ), Jae persuaded Dowoon--Hufflepuff’s renowned seeker--to give him some flying lessons. 

 

After three lessons he’d only fallen off twice, and neither from great heights. Dowoon had almost looked proud of him when Jae had pulled himself off the floor, broom still floating five feet above his head, with only a bust lip to show for it. 

 

Controlling the broom had been easier than he’d thought, the only thing Jae could compare it to was riding a bike, a magic bike. Probably. 

 

It was safe to say that Dowoon had been surprised when Jae had managed to literally fly circles around him.

 

“I think you’re a natural, hyung.”

 

Jae had scoffed at that, knuckles white from gripping the broom too hard, and eyes focused on Dowoon’s so that they wouldn’t drift down and take note of the gaping space between him and the very solid, very dangrous ground. 

 

“I don’t know about that, kid.”

 

 

The first time he saw Brian after the chocolate frog incident was after his fifth and final lesson in the Quidditch locker room. He was changing out of his sweaty hoody and into his robes for his divination class in ten minutes. 

 

The cold air hit Jae’s bare chest as he shoved the hoody into his locker. 

 

“How’s it going then, Park?”

 

Jae squeaked at the familiar voice behind him. He twisted around and immediately regretted it, arms folding awkwardly over his stomach, trying to hide his half-nakedness. 

 

“ _What_ \--” Jae’s voice cracked, much to his dismay. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you doing here, Kang?” 

 

“I thought I’d come and see how your training is going.” Brian smirked and Jae had to look away to stop the familiar irritation crawling down his spine. “Dowoon tells me you’re a natural.”

 

“You know Dowoon?” Jae couldn’t help the tinge of betrayal that struck. 

 

“I _tutor_ Dowoon. Potions and herbology.”

 

“What the hell? I’m way better than you in both, why didn’t he ask me?”

 

“Well with me, he might actually learn something useful, instead of learning recipes to make your tongue turn into a pebble for a week.”

 

“That was one time, okay.”

 

Jae suddenly noticed how much closer Brian had gotten, he was within arms reach. Jae could reach out and pull him in and--

 

He literally shook the thought out of his brain.

 

"Nope. Not going to happen."

 

“You okay there?” Brian quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

Had he just said that out loud? Shit.

 

“Hmm?” Jae’s eyes were wide and he could feel the tickle of a blush on his cheeks. Divert the attention, quick. “No, I was just wondering why you’re in here, gaping at me half naked.” At that, Jae slowly unfolds his arms from across his chest. 

 

His nails dig into his palms at his sides, fighting every urge to grab his shirt and chuck it over him.

 

Jae knows he doesn't have the perfect body, he knows he is too bony in places, soft tummy, skin too pasty. 

 

Yet his skin tingled when he saw Brian’s gaze fall to his body. For a split second, Jae’s confidence--and his heart--surged as Brian’s eyes softened, a small pull at the corner of his lips, and was that a light pink dusting his cheeks?

 

He seemingly caught himself and hardened his expression again.

 

“See you in potions, Park.”

 

Jae watched Brian’s retreating figure, quickly fumbling for his shirt.

 

What the _hell_ was that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters aren't as long as my other fics, i'm kinda enjoying writing short chapters but more frequently

 

 

 

It was the day before the challenge and Jae was nervous.

 

He should be concentrating on his exam, really he should. Staring up at him currently was a four mark question on why Veritaserum is not commonly accepted in general practise in Wizard courts. 

 

And he knows the answer, knows what he needs to explain in order to get full marks. Potions were a walk in the park, he could pass this exam in his sleep.

 

But he couldn’t think anywhere past the way the broom felt in his hands as he soared through the sky in that last lesson, the wind knotting his dark hair, the feeling of having this race in the palm of his hand. 

 

The feeling of Brian’s eyes on him in the locker room afterwards.

 

But he was still nervous.

 

Very nervous. 

 

And that was totally the reason he kept glancing at Brian across their potions classroom.

 

To check if he was nervous too.

 

That was definitely the reason.

 

Not because he wanted to catch a glimpse of the soft expression that he’s beginning to think he imagined. 

 

Not the furrowed brows, squinted eyes and downturned lips that were facing him now. 

 

Shit.

 

“What?” Brain mouthed aggressively across the rest of the third row.

 

And normally, Jae would know how to respond. Normally he’d have a snarky comeback or sassy dig to make at Brian’s expense.

 

But apparently not today.

 

At a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing awkwardly, he fixed his eyes on the paper for the rest of the class. At least he finished the questions, even if he hadn't guaranteed himself full marks thanks to his _distraction_.

 

Brian caught him at the end though, once all exam papers had been collected in, quill and inks put away. He waited behind as Jae picked up the entire contents of his bag that he’d just tipped over the floor. 

 

“Ready for the race tomorrow, Park?” 

 

He pulled a face, mocking Brian’s sly grin in an exaggerated manner. 

 

“You’re not nervous by any chance, are you, Park?” Brian sneered.

 

Yes.

 

“ _No_.” Jae scoffed, aggressively shouldering his worn-torn rucksack. “I could beat you any day.”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

They walked out of the classroom, met by the throng of people who were hurriedly darting to the other side of the castle to make it in time for their next class. Gryffindor prefect, soon to be head boy, surrounded by his people -Jae decided it was the ideal opportunity to mess with him.

 

“Isn’t it a little cowardly though, challenging me to something that you know I’ve never done. You know I’ve never ridden a broom. Hardly fair now is it?” He said it loud enough, that he knew Brian would be conscious of any other students hearing the accusations.

 

“It’s not cowardly.” Brian spat, before quickly regaining his composure and shrugging nonchalantly. “Your fault for skipping lessons.” 

 

Well, _true_.

 

“No matter. I’ll still beat you.”

 

The shorter scoffed loudly.

 

“Sure. Clumsy, scrawny amateur, who's ridden five hours total in their entire life, versus the Gryffindor Quidditch captain who’s been flying since they were six years old.”

 

Jae willed his body not to curl into itself at the small digs at his pride, at his flaws. He somehow managed to convert the feeling of wanting to run away with his tail between his legs into anger. It coursed through him like a particularly bad shot of Pepperup Potion. His blunt nails digging into the soft skin of his palm, threatening to break through the flesh.

 

“You know, you’re nothing special, Kang, I’ve dealt with people far worse than you my entire life.”

 

“Lucky you. Personally, I’ve never met someone who’s pissed me off more than you do. Ever.” Brian said the words teasingly, anyone passing who didn’t know of their relationship (i.e. no one) might mistake it for being friendly banter, yet it made something toxic bubble in Jae’s chest.

 

“Well maybe that’s down to you then.” Jae was aware of his raised voice, the tone cutting through the air like a knife, people in the corridors stopping to watch the renowned pair fight it out. Again. 

 

But something about it is different this time.

 

“ _Maybe--_ " Jae continued, ignore Brian’s slightly bewildered expression, “--if you sorted your attitude out, we wouldn't have this issue.”

 

"It must just be your face, you know, irritating!" Brian smirks and Jae's skin crawls. 

 

He wasn’t in the mood. Sure maybe he was over-reacting, the teasing being nothing more than what Brian had thrown at him before, yet the almost friendly atmosphere, Brian’s lingering gaze, made Jae’s brain go into defence mode. 

 

He was still too wary of the expression Brian’s face had nearly settled into in the locker room the other day, almost definitely over thinking it all. But he couldn’t stop himself.

 

An all too familiar pain started building pulsing through Jae’s temple. He needed to get out of there before things start to get out of his control.

 

"You know, if you didn't have your head so far up your own ass, I might actually like you. Maybe we'd even be friends.”

 

Brian's expression faltered, a flicker of something there making Jae's heart stutter.

 

But then he ruined it with a smarmy grin.

 

"If you think I could ever be friends with you--”

 

But Jae had already started to stride down the corridor, getting away from the storm that might brew because of their spat.

 

“--Oh that’s it then, backing away like usual. And you call _me_ a coward. I bet you wont even show up tomorrow, let alone--”

 

Brian’s shouting match with thin air was cut short when Jae whispered _aquamenti_ and a jet of water shot from his wand, aimed over his shoulder in Brian’s direction.

 

He could hear the laughter at Brian’s expense following him down the corridor, his migraine gently subsiding. The image of a sopping wet Brian make him chuckle lowly to himself.

 

The angry _“Ten points from Slytherin”_ followed quickly afterwards. 

 

Jae pulls his mobile out of his pocket once he's turned the corner of the corridor, watchful eyes blind, laughter disappearing. 

 

There was a massive crack down the middle of his phone.

 

What the fuck. 

 

He hadn't touched it since this morning. He hadn't fallen over. It hadn't smashed when he'd accidentally emptied his bag on the floor. It had been safely secure in the pocket of his robe the whole time.

 

The most concerning this was the bit of smoke coming off it. It was like it had exploded.

 

Jae, flicking his wand with a quiet _"oculus reparo."_

 

Bet the people who came up with that spell never guessed it would be used to fix mobile phone screens in their distant future.

 

Hell half the people in Hogwarts didn’t know about it. 

 

Jae quickly bashed out a text to Jimin, demanding hot chocolate and a seat in the canteen.

 

He grinned at the _K_ he got in immediate response, quickly pocketing his phone--in his trouser pocket just in case.

 

The unease still rested in his stomach but he set off in the direction of the canteen.

 

Food would drown it.

 

 

 

—————

 

 

 

“It’s happening again.”

 

He tried to make it seem casual, mouth full of chicken, mumbling out the sentence, hoping Jimin wouldn’t make it out.

 

“ _It_? _It’s_ happening again?”

 

Well that didn’t work.

 

He shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of it. 

 

Jae’s not sure why he’s surprised when Jimin saw right through him.

 

“ _What?_ ” she whisper-shouted, crouching down dramatically to the table, suspiciously side-eyeing any potential eavesdroppers. “What made it happen?”

 

He took another mouthful of chicken, ignoring her expectant eyes. 

 

Once he’d finished chewing, making a point of swallowing, he spoke.

 

“Take a wild guess.”

 

“Brian?” Jimin didn’t even hesitate in her answer, and when she was met with silence she immediately rolled her eyes. “You really need to sort this out Jae, you can’t just let it fester until it gets out of hand. It could get dangerous again.”

 

“Forget it. I’m sure it wont get at bad as it used to. It’s only Brian.”

 

“Oh yeah sure, I’ll remind you of that when I’m breaking your ass out of Azkaban because you accidentally blew up the school.”

 

Jae laughed emotionlessly, in attempt to reassure the concerned looking second years next to Jimin, that she was in fact joking. Probably. 

 

“It’s weird though,” Jae said through another mouthful of chicken--it’s only Jimin, she didn’t care about his terrible table manners, “He’s said far worse things to me before, made me _waaay_ more angry, but it only started today, and I don't know, it was like--” --Jae searched for the right words to explain the odd encounter-- “--it was like he was being almost civil--i mean as civil as Brian possibly could be to me.”

 

“Just--” she sighed shakily, she wore a knowing, almost despairing expression, which Jae chose to ignore because he really didn’t need to add to the list of things he’d overthink, “--just be careful okay Jae. I mean, It was only a matter of time before this started again, I’m just surprised that it took six years to do so. _Please_ , be careful.”

 

It’ll be okay.

 

It’s only Brian, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn
> 
> the race is up next so stay tuned
> 
>  
> 
> also All The Same is gonna be updated sooon i promise lmao

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/daehwisdays)


End file.
